Taken By Surprise
by CyrahX
Summary: Dick works at a club a few times a week, having the reputation of being the most handsome bartender. Jason and Roy want to know if those rumors are true and go for it, being more than surprised after one of them succeeds at his attempt to flirt. But it's hard to live your love life when you have a secret identity that needs to be hidden. Jason has never been Robin. Dick/Jay
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** **Hey guys!~ So this is my first fic ever and I'm really unsure about this! I hope you enjoy this story and if you're interested in me continuing it, please leave a little comment to let me know, okay? :3 Oh, and sorry for possible mistakes; English is not my mother tongue. So if you see any mistakes, feel free to leave a message or two!**

**Okay, enough already, enjoy the first chapter! ****=D**

* * *

"There. Do you see him?" Roy asked, taking a sip from his beer as he points at the bar behind Jason, "That's the bartender everyone's talkin' about."

"You mean, that's the bartender everyone's tryin' to lay," Jason replied with a smirk and turned around to take a look at the man.

"Oh shit."

"Told ya."

**oOo**

Roy was gone in an instant and Jason saw him sitting down on a barstool in front of said bartender, taking up a relaxed posture at first, then leaning in a little. Usually Roy was pretty good with people he wanted to have fun with, but the look on his opponent's face didn't really convince Jason. Taking a closer look at him, he could immediately name a lot of the reasons why this bartender had the reputation of making people lose their minds.

Even from this distance one could see that this guy was hellishly handsome; he had thick, black hair that was a little longer than the norm, a body (at least an upper body) that told stories about hard training exercises, an open, almost cheeky posture that only indicated what strong of a charisma the man had to have, and finally, a smile that just made you want to pin him down and fuck him hard.

Damn, that guy looked smoking hot.

Jason shook his head lightly to get rid of those thoughts and got back to looking at the chicks on the dance floor. A blonde girl gave him a promising look and he started to walk towards her, when he was suddenly stopped by a familiar sigh that made him turn around only to find his buddy right before him once again.

**oOo**

"And you really tried what you call 'your best'?" Jason asked amused as Roy wouldn't start to talk, instead awkwardly looking down at himself, his previously full glass of beer now spilled all over his face and shirt.

"Shut up, Jay. That guy is kind of a dick - He's got a pretty hot temper. That kinda turns me on though…"

He turned to face the bartender again, only to see the man's middle finger directed at him, what made Jason snort with laughter as Roy turned back to him.

"I understand everyone, ya know. If it wasn't for that guy's sexiness I would've kicked his ass for doin' that. But damn if he isn't one hot stud…"

Jason facepalmed and shot Roy a look that said: Seriously?

"Did you just call him a stud? Somethin' wrong with your hormones or somethin'?"

"No, I – Fuck you, Jay, it's just him! Now go try it yourself and – shit – I swear I'm gonna suck you off if you tell me you don't want his pretty mouth to play with other than the pick he's chewin' on."

"Dude, that's gross."

"I won't lose."

"Whatever."

**oOo**

It was the moment Jason looked into the bartender's eyes that made him almost sigh in relief at not having Roy to choke on his cock, because damn, he was right. When Jason opened his mouth to speak, he was still a little stunned by the sight in front of him and hesitated. This – this was much better than what he saw from the distance. And when the man gave him a cheeky grin, tossing away the pick from the martini he had prepared a moment ago just to chew on the little thing, Jason knew that he wanted to make sweet, sweet love to him.

Which actually meant fucking his brains out.

"So, what have you got?" Sexy (Jason just decided that the man's name had to be Sexy) asked curiously, dying to shower another guy with his own drink. "If you're gonna tell me that you like your beer streaming down my ass, like your friend did, you can fuck off, you know?"

"Roy said this?"

"Roy – if that's his name – said this and other stuff I'm not interested in repeating. I mean, where have you guys learned to flirt? That's pretty tacky."

Jason just looked at him while he spoke, the dim and colored light of the club settling perfectly on the bartender's facial contours, revealing perfect, matt skin and eyes that were so blue Jason might go blind. Okay seriously, Roy was fucking right, what kind of black magic did that guy use on them?!

"So? Too shy to try out your luck?" Sexy asked and smiled contently, already turning away from Jason to get back to work, but Jason couldn't let him go like this. The thing was, he didn't know what to say (and that didn't happen very often), but he knew what he wanted, so his mind screamed at him to say it out loud.

"Let's fuck."

Oh well, if that wasn't direct.

It wasn't planned or anything, but it had just made its way out of Jason's mouth, so there was no turning back and Jason was prepared to take his beer-shower like a man.

Sexy looked puzzled though, scanning Jason's eyes for signs of fooling around or any traces of being a total asshole. He didn't seem to find it; after all, Jason was earnest and also, he kept his poker face.

Looking at Sexy like that, Jason noticed that the man had gotten somehow nervous. Sexy ran a hand through his own hair, stroking some strands of hair out of his face and gave Jason a forced confident look.

"You've got some nerve, you know… You think I fall for your bullshit?"

"Just being honest. Don't like it, then I'm sorry."

Sexy opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it as soon as he had opened it. Now he seemed to think about something, looking away for a moment and then turning his gaze back to Jason.

"You know what? Okay."

Jason cocked an eyebrow and blinked a few times. Did he really just say yes to sex with him? Just like that?

"What? Don't gimme that look. You want some fun and I need some fun. You're gonna change your mind?"

Jason collected himself quickly.

"Never."

"Good. You think you'll be doing good? I don't wanna waste my time, you know?"

"Gonna make you fly, Goldie."

Sexy widened his eyes only for a brief second, making Jason wonder if he had done that at all, and then nodded.

"Meet me outside in thirty then. Got a car?"

"Got a bike."

"Don't make me regret this."

"I'd never."

**oOo**

Jason didn't waste any time explaining what had just happened when Roy asked. Why? Because he didn't get it either. That bartender looked and behaved hard to get – probably to show that he's not a slut or something – but now he gave in after what, a minute? Or maybe two?

Well, who cared anyway? He had a promising appointment now and he wouldn't miss it for anything. The mere thought of what could happen within less than an hour seemed to pump Jason's blood straight into his cock and he headed outside.

**oOo**

He was waiting outside for nearly half an hour, leaning against his bike, and made sure to be seen when Sexy – Jason noticed that he hadn't caught his name yet – would step outside. He did after a few more minutes and finally approached him with a weak smile. The man was really unsure about him, huh?

Now that he was standing right in front of him, things just got all the more exciting. He was a few inches smaller than Jason, what caused him to look up to him – and this was freaking adorable somehow.

"Alright, Mr., here are a few rules you need to follow," Sexy started, looking at him seriously, "No names, no further contact, no kinky stuff, not without a condom, and no kisses on the lips." He paused. "Alright?"

Well, apparently he could forget about getting to know his name.

"Fine with me."

"And if you try to get through with one of these things, or try whatever sick stuff is in your mind, you'll really get to know me. Okay?"

"It's alright man, but it takes two people to fuck, right?"

The smaller man narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So?"

"So, I have conditions for you too."

More suspicion. "Which would be?"

Jason smirked. "Not falling in love with me. 'Cause everybody does after I showed them what heaven feels like, and after a while that gets pretty annoying, ya know."

The bartender scoffed. "Like I would. Ready to go now or what?"

As a response, he simply handed him a helmet. "Let's get on with it, Goldie."

Another short look. Then he put on the helmet and sat on the bike, leaving space for the driver.

"Oh, one more thing," Jason said, making Sexy look at him questioningly,

"You bottom?"

"You ever shut up and drive already?"

A smirk. Suddenly, Jason seemed to have the upper hand. "I need to know."

The man looked away a little irritated and hesitated. Jason swore he pouted behind the helmet.

"Yeah."

This would be getting freaking awesome. Finally, Jason put on his own helmet, sat behind the handlebars and made the motor roar to life.

"I reckon we go to my place?" He shouted and felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"You reckon right."

With this, they quickly disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Okay, now this chapter is going to be a bit dirty, so I hope you're up for a little mature content! Oh, and the POV will change at times, but you'll notice. There will also be some changes of the actual version from the DC universe, for the sake of this fic (just like Jason being a normal person for example). I'm trying to look into the hearts of our two favorite birds here, we'll see how that will develop!**

**And thanks to the people who reviewed - that keeps me going!**

* * *

Dick wasn't the type to sleep with people like that stranger in the first place. He found that guys like him were just rude, spoiled and arrogant, always demanding what they wanted, jumping from bed to bed for fun and hurting people's feelings.

Okay, it'd be a huge lie to say that Dick had never done that before. Sometimes he just needed that. But his initial aversion towards these kinds of things made him come up with some rules that were meant to protect him in some way. That wasn't meant physically, since he could defend himself very good, but emotionally.

By not knowing someone's name and by not telling the own, an encounter like that would remain impersonal, unrepeatable and just become a faint memory of some stranger you once spent the night with. Even though it wasn't his style, it had occurred to Dick that he had completely forgotten about a one-night stand.

He hadn't meant to sleep with strangers, he never had. Dick preferred knowing the persons he'd be sharing a bed with, having feelings for them or at least trusting them in a way. Sex was a very intimate act that was meant to express love and affection, but at times – like now – Dick just needed to separate love from stress management, even if he'd put a little bit of love into anything he did.

Stress management. Right. It wasn't his part time job to cause him stress. It was his real life that made him want to give up at times. Times in which he felt he wasn't strong enough.

After all these years Dick still couldn't cope with the violence he saw on the streets of Gotham as Nightwing, with the cold-heartedness he had to deal with, with all the hate that he had developed towards crime. A hate that made him do things that he hated criminals for in the first place. One of the reasons why he had so many fights over this topic with Bruce and his ideology and – okay, enough of this. This wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about that.

Dick didn't plan his thoughts to drift to that topic again. Bruce wasn't here; he couldn't control his every movement. Bruce couldn't tell him how he wouldn't approve of his actions.

Bruce wasn't the one whose hands were pinned beside his own head, he wasn't the one who was lying on the bed of a handsome stranger.

He wasn't the one whose neck and shoulder were being devoured.

Right now, it was just Dick once again, with just another one to distract him from what really bothered him inside. And no one could take that away from him.

**oOo**

"Mmh… Take 'em off," The man above him demanded with a soft growl in his voice, motioning towards Dick's pants while he worked on his own.

Dick obeyed and watched his new acquaintance while doing so. He looked like he was at Dick's age, but actually he was unsure. Something on that man's face looked juvenile, but one couldn't see very much in this dark room. The bigger man had wanted to turn on the small lamp on his bedside table earlier, "I wanna see ya," he had said, but Dick had insisted on keeping the room dark.

The less he'd see, the less he'd remember.

And his scars should better be hidden as good as possible.

What he could see though, was his opponent's silhouette that gave details about the body kneeling above him. Details that he couldn't see from behind the bar, or outside of the club when standing in front of him.

He could very well see the man's muscles; strong arms, defined abdominals as well as pectoral muscles. Dick had absentmindedly licked his lips during this little examination, the body above him not being the only cause for his arousal. No, the white strand of hair did its magic too…

Dick had only now really paid attention to his looks and didn't mind being that man's fuck for tonight. He also didn't notice that he was looking the man up and down while tugging his own pants down, until he received a small snort followed by a smirk.

"Like what ya see?" He asked and tossed his clothes to the floor, his dirty smirk never leaving his face, and slid a hand down his own abs.

That was when Dick noticed what he meant – and caught sight of a hard cock pointing just at him.

A big, hard cock.

"Well, I can only give that back," He continued and traced the smooth trail of hair right below Dick's navel with his fingers, until he reached the waistband of his boxers, and slowly started pulling them down.

Dick shivered under those touches and let out a small moan – a moan that triggered a low growl out of his opponent's throat.

A quick pull and the boxers were off, now replaced by two hands that cupped Dick's butt after spreading his legs and lying down in between them.

"Fuck, you're hot," Dick heard him say before he bent down to suck on his neck once again.

"Would you just start now?"

They locked eyes and both men were silent for a while.

"Nah. I wanna enjoy you to the fullest."

Dick closed his eyes at that and let the man explore his body with his hands, mouth and tongue.

So they would get on with it any minute and Dick would give himself to that man for this night, not thinking about how to get rid of him afterwards, like so many times before.

**xXx**

This was the best fucking night in Jason's life. Not only had he talked the probably hottest bartender of Gotham City into sex with him within two minutes, now that bartender even intended to get him off in return to his previous doings.

As soon as Jason had pushed his fingers inside of him and teased him, Sexy had already seemed to lose it. He had been clutching at the sheets and starting to let out loud and needy moans that had made it so hard for Jason to hold back.

Every time he had looked at that face that had arousal written all over it, Jason had wanted to kiss him. Kiss him deeply, explore the taste of that pretty mouth, and devour him until there was nothing left of him.

Unfortunately, Sexy had set that rule, and Jason had really wanted to use his cock, so he hadn't risked an angry bartender.

That rule hadn't kept him from pleasing the man in any other way possible though, what had lead to Sexy stroking Jason's cock.

This really surprised Jason. He thought that this man would be very passive, but apparently he was wrong.

That hand was big and strong, but surprisingly smooth too. His strokes felt incredibly good, so good that Jason worried about coming way too soon; one of the reasons why he removed that hand from his cock to pin it above Sexy's head, together with the other one.

The other reason was that he didn't want this man to do anything but moan and beg, he wanted him to lose his mind, wanted him to praise Jason for his skills; so Jason was determined to be the cause for the best orgasm Sexy would ever have – and he would use everything he got to make this an unforgettable night.

"You don't need to pay me back – and I'm not finished yet," Jason whispered into the man's ear and nibbled on it afterwards, causing his Goldie to let out a shaky breath. His earlobe seemed to be the most sensitive spot on his body, aside from his cock and his nipples. Jason let go of his hands to grab his legs, spread them widely and slowly pushed in.

From that moment on, time seemed to stand still. There was no hot bartender anymore; there was just this beautiful person in bed with Jason. Just the two of them on fire, breathing the same air, panting and moaning, and becoming one.

Jason's thrusts were long and hard, he didn't want to rush things and his acquaintance didn't seem to mind it. In fact, he was holding on to Jason's back as if his life would depend on it, dug his nails into the skin on Jason's back and surely left marks that would prove that this hadn't been a dream.

It was crazy, and Jason couldn't tell what that man was doing to him. And he really didn't want to think about it either.

It was when Sexy brought his legs completely stretched over his own head that Jason loosed control and just pounded into him fast, with a power that had the smaller man scream out in pain and pleasure.

Jason let his head sink into the pillow and buried his face into the crook of his neck, being exhausted, but never stopping to fuck him hard. Suddenly he felt a hand running though his hair and taking a firm hold of it. He lifted his head only to see that incredibly sexy face again, but this time the man's eyes were cracked open and directed at the ceiling, closing soon after again; he was clearly struggling to keep them open in that moment, and Jason assumed he wanted to say something.

"Name," Sexy panted quietly, almost whispering. "Your name," He repeated louder in between heavy breaths, his grip on Jason tightening.

Momentarily surprised, Jason didn't quite understand why, but he simply answered while looking at him.

"Jason…"

"AH, JASON!"

It didn't take them long to come and when they did they exploded, loud moans filling the small apartment. Dick came first, screaming Jason's name and begging him not to stop and stained both their bellies and chests with his cum. They let their orgasms wash over them until they were finished and Jason let himself collapse onto the bartender, the both of them breathing and sweating heavily.

This was the best fucking sex he's ever had.

And he hoped that the same went for the other man.

They just lay there for a while, collecting themselves, and when Jason got limp he slowly pulled out and rolled down to the other's side. He looked at him, feeling the urge to break the silence, but the other man seemed troubled. The name thing, he guessed.

"Did you like it, Goldie?" Jason asked and grinned, but Goldie just shot him another one of his strange looks and then looked away again.

"It was okay."

"'Okay'? Beauty, haven't you heard yourself-"

"I gotta go," He interrupted and quickly got off the bed, collecting his clothes and putting them on instantly.

"Why so sudden, Cinderella?"

"None of your business."

"Need a ride home?"

"You wish!"

"You sure?"

And he was gone.

Wow, Jason thought, these people and their moods. He really wanted to get him safely home, so Jason quickly put on his boxers and walked after him.

"Hey, it's dark and you ain't got no car, so just lemme-" And here Jason noticed that the staircase was as empty and desolate as it always was. That man had just disappeared like a ninja…

Jason sighed and walked back into his small bedroom. The air was thick and hot and smelled like sex – a pleasant atmosphere for Jason who was mostly on his own in that dull apartment.

He sat down and tried to get everything that had happened in the past hour into his brain. He'll probably never spend another night with that bartender again, as it seemed, but he wouldn't give up on that. He had consented to have sex with him once – so why wouldn't he a second time? Jason thought about how to approach him next; he figured it won't be that easy another time, since the man had infringed his own rule.

Or maybe it he did have a chance to get him to talk, Jason thought as something caught his eye.

A backpack, abandoned and forgotten in a corner of the room.

And that was not Jason's backpack.


End file.
